jokers redemption
by lord darkness 69
Summary: viola always wondered if by some miracle things would have been different , if doflamingo would have quit his work with kaido creating the smiles and settled for a normal life where they would have been together and maybe start a family meanwhile in impel down doflamingo repents for his sins and is trying to get back to the one person he cares for in the world ( doffy x viola )


Jokers redemption ( doflamingo x viola )

By : lord darkness 69

Rated : m

Chapter 1 : broken dreams

Impel down ( 6 am )

Deep in level 6 of impel down after can be heard along with the sound of whips hitting the skin

. impel down – level 6 is where a persons very existence is erased there is one person in there who is of major concern to the wardens – that is the ex celestial dragon + former warlord doflamingo .

" he he he the straw hat hits are more ump than yours my dear soldier . your so called torture is not even close to a warm up exercise ." doflamingo laughed as he recalled the battle with luffy . " that kid sure is something defeated me , went to marine ford caused a rucus - almost got killed by akainu – escaped impel down marine ford and enies lobby – kicked the asses of the cipher poll agents and now escaped totland ." he began laughing manically .

" singing praises of the straw hat boy again now are we ?" doflamingo looked up to see the warden of he place in front of him " ah megellan are you here to torture me personally with your bare hands aww I am so blessed to have such a caring warden ." megellan gritted his teeth " you know why I am here boy . in the past month alone you had 11 assassination attempts ."

He looked at the man an empty shell of the warlord he was " don't you feel sad you had everything even though you are a pirate you had the protection as a warlord , and maybe if you had been a tad bit careful you could have had a family and lived a peaceful life .

For once in his life doflamingo doesn't laugh or speaks up and thinks it over , after 5 minutes of silence he spoke up " you do know the wicked don't live a happy life no matter what they try . I didn't get the ending that I wanted hell I didn't even get the life I wanted ." megellan looks at him for what I know just a rumour I guess that that you belong to a celestial family

Doflamingo grinned " the Donquixote family to be exact . you brought back memories that I didn't want to remember ." he remembered his parents and how his life went down he rails from that point on .

" Your father was a good man you know . its just that he had bad luck and the celestial dragons had rotten reputation ."

" but its because of him I lost my mother because of his decision to leave his royal life behind . I was trying to fix everything and try to get back the life that I lost ." "but you fucked up your second chance as well I think you might have had a girlfriend and you could have settled down with her . you had the protection from the world government ."

Doflamingo just smiled " whats the use crying over spilled milk , the deed is done and I am stuck here waiting for the end ." the warden grunted " can I know the name of the lady ?"

" sure its viola ."

Back in dressrosa

Viola gets out of the showers and raps a towel around her and just as she enters her room she looks at her side table . she goes and picks up a photo and starts weeping ' I wish things were different .' it was a photo of her and doflamingo at the beach and it was happy times for them . she didn't care if he was a pirate she wanted to be with him and share his joys and sorrows , you know a good life .

But all changed when he came into contact with kaido and created the smiles .

There was a knock at the door " mistress viola are you done changing we have to head to the meeting with haste ." the maid opens the door and enters to help her with the dress " its okay casey I will be there in a while ."

While she was on her way to the meeting she saw leo the tontata in an ally way calling her . he wore and jacket and a pair of sunglases " lady viola this way ." viola followed the little one down the ally to a place where they will not be seen " my lady I have news it is confirmed that the execution of Donquixote Doflamingo is a go . sources tell me that there has been several assassination attempts and he is now guarded by the warden megellan personally ." viola gave a sigh of relief ' atleast he is alive , if only the things were a little different .'

Leo looked at her " you did really like mr doflamingo didn't you lady viola ." viola didn't say anything and just broke down in tears .

Back in impel down level 6

Doflamingo gave a lifeless smile " if I had one chance to set things straight . to live a carefree life without remorse or worry about the future I will take it ." megellan grinned " well to bad you are stuck in the only place that takes away that freedom and tosses away your entire existence until you are a nameless corpse rotting down here

or spew your poison on me and get it over with


End file.
